I'm mad
by Misspumkin
Summary: The kids are in the car getting on each others nerves. How can they deal with it... By song of course. One-shot Songfic


**here it is the song is "I'm mad" from Animaniacs hope you enjoy it.**

It was a early Summer morning in the Puppy household. The kids were still asleep. Let's go check up on them.

**Dudley:** _Wake up! It's late!_  
_It's twenty minutes after eight_  
_Everyone get up it's time to go_  
_Up and at 'em now_  
_Come on shake a leg_  
_Have some juice and scrambled egg_  
_On the floor and out the door_  
_Let's get on our way._

Then Chase walked into Kardina and Ambers room. And he almost pushed Kardina of the ladder. (A/N: Amber and Kardina have bunkbeds)

**Kardina:** _Hey, watch out!_

**Alex:** _What's the matter?_

**Kardina:** _You almost knocked me off the ladder_

**Alex:** _No I didn't_

**Kardina:** _Yes you did I almost fell_

**Alex:**_ Don't exaggerate_

**Kardina:** _I'm not_

**Alex:** _Yeah, right_

**Kardina:** _Are you trying to pick a fight?_

**Alex:**_ Well you get out of my face?_

**Kardina:** _Well, you're always in my space_

**Dudley:**_ Hey get off each other's case_  
_Because we're trying to get along._

**Amber:**_ I want pancakes  
Or a waffle  
This tastes awful  
Is that all we've got?  
_

_**Chase:** Can't find my clothes  
And I need to blow my nose  
And my socks are full holes  
And my shoelace has a knot._

**Kardina:**_ That's my toothbrush_

**Alex:**_ No it's not_

**Kardina:**_ Well, it's sitting in my slot_

**Alex:**_ No it isn't this is mine and that one's yours_

**Kardina:**_ Well, you're standing in my way_

**Alex:**_ Yeah, that's tough_

**Dudley:** _Alright__ now that's enough  
Everybody get your stuff  
Because we're going out the door._

The all head outside to the car.

**Dudley:**_ Every time we get into the car_  
_It's so much work_  
_It takes us twenty minutes_  
_While you're driving me berserk_  
_With your playing and your jumping_  
_and your running all about_  
_When I finally get you inside_  
_You always lock me out!_

Kitty walks outside and waves at them as they leave.

**Kardina:** _I'm mad, I'm mad_  
_I'm really, really, really mad_  
_You poked me with your elbow in my side_

**Alex:**_ No I didn't!_

**Kardina :**_ Yes you did_

**Alex:**_ Nuh-uh_

**Kardina :**_ You did  
And I'm just a little kid  
You're lying don't deny it_

**Alex:**_ Oh, I'm gonna hit you_

**Kardina:**_ Yeah, just try it_

**Dudley:**_ Will both of you be quiet  
'Cause we're driving in a car!_

**Kardina:**_ Ow, he hit me!_

**Alex:**_ Ow, she bit me!_

**Kardina:**_ He said he's gonna "get me"_

**Alex:**_ No I didn't_

**Kardina:**_ Yes you did!_

**Dudley:**_ Alright that's it now I forbid  
Either one of you to say another word!_

**Amber:**_ Where are we there yet?  
I'm tired.  
I'm hungry.  
How far?_

**Chase:**_ My nose is snotty  
Need to move my body  
Gotta use the potty  
Better stop the car._

"Oh gross Chase." Amber said.

**Kardina:**_ Stop it!_ (A/N: They started slap fighting)

**Alex:** _No, you stop it_

**Dudley:** _Why can't you both just drop it?_

**_Kardina: _**_Well he started it._

**Alex:**_ Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh_

**Kardina:**_ Na-ah_

_**Alex:** Uh-uh_

**Kardina:**_ It's your fault_

_**Alex:** No it's not.  
Your leg is in my spot_

**Dudley:**_ Alex you be quiet  
and that goes for you too, Kar! _(A/N: Kar is her nickname)

**Dudley:** Everytime we take a trip  
It's always just the same  
With the fighting und the biting  
and the calling all those names  
Then there's pushing und there's shoving  
and there's scratching on the neck  
When we finally get to where we're going  
Everyone's a wreck!

**Kardina, Amber, Chase, and Alex:** Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak

**Kardina:** _I'm mad, I'm mad _  
_I'm really, really, really mad_  
_You poked me with your elbow in my side _

**Alex:** _No I didn't!_

**Kardina:** _Yes, you did, you did _  
_And I'm just a little kid_

**Amber:** _Are we there yet?_  
_I'm tired._  
_I'm hungry._  
_How far?_

**Chase: **_My nose is snotty_  
_Need to move my body_  
_Gotta use the potty_  
_Better stop the car._

"Seriously stop it Chase!" Amber yelled.

**Dudley:** _Will both of you be quiet _  
_'Cause we're driving in a car!_

Then the kids grew excited. Because the saw a circus outside the car.

**Dudley:**_ We're here, we're here_  
_Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?_

**Alex:**_ You mean this is where we're all gonna spend the day?_

**Kardina:**_ At the circus?_

**Amber :**_ Hey, guys, look! They got rides!_

**Dudley:**_ Now you're satisfied?  
Alright, everyone inside  
And let's have some fun, okay?_

**Alex, Kardina, Amber, Chase: **_Yay!_

**Kardina:**_ I'm glad, I'm glad_  
_What a really great time we had_  
_Did you see those lions and those tigers_  
_Weren't they neat?_

**Dudley:**_ Are you happy now?_

**Kardina:**_ We are thanks a lot_  
_I'm sorry that we fought_  
_From now on I'll get along_

**Alex:**_ That's alright, Kar; I was wrong_

**Dudley:**_ Ah that's nice, now come along_  
_Let's all get in the car._

**Kardina:** _You can take the seat you like_  
_You're always so gallant_

**Alex:**_ Ah, thank you, Kar, but ladies first_  
_You take the seat you want_

**Dudley:**_ Everybody's happy now_  
_We've had a real good day_  
_Und now it's time to go back home_  
_So let's be on our way._

**Kardina:**_ You hit me_

**Alex:**_ No I didn't_

**Kardina:**_ Yes you did. Stop it!_

**Alex:** _No, you stop it_

**Kardina:**_ Move your leg_

**Alex:**_ No, you move your leg_

**Kardina: **_You started it_

**Alex:**_ No I didn't, you did_

**Kardina:**_ No I didn't, you did_

**Alex:** _So what?_

**Kardina:** _You always start it!_

**Alex:** _Don't you cross that line!_

**Kardina:** _You're not the boss of me!_

**Alex:** _This is where the line is, right here!_

**Kardina:** _Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of my face! I'm the boss here!_

**Alex**: _Dad, she started it!_

"And there at it again." Chase said.

Then Amber looked at us and blew a kiss.

"Goodnight everybody." She said.

**The end**

**Hope you liked it. No flaming.**


End file.
